The white fox
by rose-yao
Summary: Kirana and her sister survive the murder o their family. They know have to live with the shoma's. with each passing day Kirana finds herself falling more and more in love with Akito, the head of the Shona family.
1. Chapter 1

(Kirana's pov)  
I was running as fast as I can with my little sister in my arms. I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell of the edge of a cliff. I screamed when I realized I was falling. Before I hit the ground someone coght me and I transformed into a fox and went unconshes. When I came to I was in the hospital and I heard the heart monitor start up as if my heart had stoped. A nerse came in and saw that I was awake and ran to get a doctor.

"I'm telling you this girl just came back from the dead." I heard the nerse say to the doctor when she retuned. " wow I gess your right." The doctor said looking a little shocked that I was awake. Then I relised that my sister wasn't with me. I sat up as if nothing hade ever happened to me. " where's korana? Where's my little sister?" I asked starting to freack out. Just then a young man around my age came in holding my sister.

" who are you and why do you have my little sister?" I asked jumping out of the hospital bed, causing the heart monitor to come of my finger and the I.v. To come out of my arm. I ran over to my sister looking worried. " miss are you ok you might want to come back to the bed." The nerse said looking like she was about to faint. " you know your bleeding right?" The man who was holding my sister said. "Oh by the way my name is Akito shoma. And I coght you when you fell of the cliff by the woods. So I brought you here mis. yomanu." He said

"How do you know my name?" I asked Akito looking astonished that he knew me but I didn't know him. Then I remembered the first thing he said. I looked down to see that my are was bleeding where the I.v. Was ripped out when I stood up. I shrugged it off knowing that all my wounds would heal in a day or two. " I'm in your class. I sit right next to you." Akito said looking amused at my response to the fact I was bleeding.

I thought for a minute then I remembered that this boy was so kind towards me when I first started the school. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile before I collapsed onto the floor. I felt someone pick me up and place me down on the bed. "Sweet dreams Kira." Said the person that placed me down on the bed.

(Kirana's dream)  
"Mommy, daddy look I drew a pretty picture." Said a little girl smiling at her parents. She held up a drawing of a horse drinking from a lake. It was drawn so nicely. Her father picked her up as if to get a better look at the picture. But instead gave her a big old hug. Her mother was feeding a little baby.

"It looks wonderful darling. Just run to your room before you change back." The mother said looking up to see a fox cub in the place of her daughter. "Yes mother." Said the fox giving what looked like a smile.  
(End of dream)

According to the heart monitor my heart had stopped again while I was unconshes. I opened my eyes to find that Akito was sitting right next to me feeding my little sister. I watched in awe for a few minutes before attempting to sit up."I wouldn't if I were you." Akito suddenly said. I looked over to see him watching me. "What?" I asked without thinking. " I said I wouldn't if I were you. By that I mean sit up. It's not a good idea in your condition even if your wounds heal within two or three days it's not a good idea." He said looking me in the eye.

I looked away and started thinking about the dream I just had. I sighed at the fact that it was similar to my past. "Are you ok Kira-chan?" Akito asked looking concerned. I was to shocked at the fact he called me Kira-chan for the first time to even speak. So I nodded my head yes.

* * *

Ok so I know this chapter is short but it's what I have so far. I'll try and update when I can. Also please review so I know what you think of my story.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three weeks since I last saw Akito. I was just leaving the hospital to go to school when I saw Akito talking to someone. I walked closer to see what was going on. " I'm the head of the family so I make the decisions. You got that kyo." He yelled when I got closer. I decided to leave him be. So I turned on my heels.

I was just about to walk away when I heard the boy Akito was yelling at say " you do relies she heard what you just said." I turned again and walked up to the boy. "You should have more respect for Akito you damn cat." I said slapping him. He seemed Surprised that i knew that he was the cat from the zodiac. "How did you know what I am?" the boy asked looking over at a very shocked Akito. I just laugh at the fact that nether of them have realised that i wasn't normal "It's plain to see. It's sad that nether of you figured out that I'm not normal." I said when I stopped laughing. I turned away and headed home forgetting that my family was killed three weeks ago. I sighed while I was walking. I stopped when i came to a lovely lake. I didn't even know there was a lake by my house. I stood there and stared in aw.

Just then two men jumped out of the water. I looked at them confused for a few seconds, remembering them.

~flashback~

I was just returning home from a long day at school and a part time job. It was already after three and I wasn't aware that someone has sent assassins after me. " MOM, DAD I'M HOME!" I yelled not knowing that it was a mistake.

Out of nowhere two strange people appeared right in front of me. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" I asked getting defensive. I didn't know who these people where.

"Just your normal assassin team. And we where looking for you beautiful." One of them said as the other grabbed a dagger. Just then I heard my little sister crying. I smirked at the fact my sister was alive. "Tell me did you kill my family right down to the baby in the next room?" I asked knowing that they couldn't hear my sisters cries. " you doubt my work beautiful?" He asked me tilting his head to the side.I just walked into the room where my sister was. I picked her up then ran out the door that was hidden behind the the curtains.

~end of flashback~

" I looked at the. Lake and got an idea on how to get these people of my back. "Miss us beautiful? It's such a shame you ran of that Cliff." They both said. I smirked at my plain then ran to the edge of the overhang above the lake. " if you want me come and get me." I yelled at them still smirking. They weren't the smartest assassins. I say that because they came after me. Before they knew what was going on I jumped of the overhang and caught a loose branch from a nearby tree. They both thought they could do the same thing as me. But instead they fell into the water that froze right after they interred. I sighed because I didn't know they would die.

I decided to head back to the hospital to get my little sister Korana. When I saw that she was connected to a heart monitor I got concerned. I enter the room she was in seeing that her heart had stopped. I laughed to myself and brushed my fingers across her face making her wake up. At the same time her heart started again just as the doctor came In. The doctor smiled and then handed me the release papers.

After about ten minutes I finished the paperwork and was out of the hospital with my sister. I ended up at my school with my little sister in my arms. The principal noticed but didn't ask anything knowing the child was my baby sister. I sighed and placed Korana in my lap at my desk when class started.

After class I found out it was time for summer break. Akito decided to invite me to stay at his house until I find a safe place to live.


End file.
